<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Passion soudaine by malurette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003473">Passion soudaine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette'>malurette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Love at First Sight, Lust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>L’amour au premier regard, ou seulement le désir ? Jeunes et passionnés comme ils sont ils ne font pas la différence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Passion soudaine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Titre : </b>Passion soudaine<br/><b>Auteur : </b>ylg/malurette&gt;<br/><b>Base : </b> Romeo and Juliet<br/><b>Couple : </b> Juliet Capulet x Romeo Montagu<br/><b>Genre : </b>amoureux dingue<br/><b>Gradation : </b> PG-13 / T<br/><b>Légalité : </b>propriété de William Shakespeare, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. </p>
<p><b>Prompt : </b>« elle se mordit <span class="u">les lèvres – Non, rien</span>. » »<br/>d’après Alaiya666 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o2 – 12 mai ’14)<br/><b>Nombre de mots : </b>100</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les lèvres n’ont rien laissé passer de compromettant, jure Juliet, promue au rang de sainte, mais les yeux en ont dit beaucoup. Sans même se toucher, les cœurs ont su se rencontrer. Et puisqu’ils s’appartenaient déjà l’un à l’autre, les mains ont suivi rapidement.<br/>Mélangeant émoi des sens et amour absolu, entre caresses et serments, elle et Romeo se sont faits mari et femme, balayant toute notion de péché.</p>
<p>Le lendemain matin seulement, revenant à la réalité, ils réalisent que le reste du monde n’a pas accès à leurs cœurs et ne comprendra pas forcément l’amour qui est le leur…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>